


Just Best Friends?

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz defends Jemma





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given: "Can you just fuck already."

Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz walked side by side across the grassy lawn towards the dorms as they always did at the end of classes. They didn’t pay attention to anyone around them, due too the fact that they were too busy discussing their shared lab homework.

Jemma and Fitz were so enthralled with each other that they didn’t even notice the small group of boys standing under the shade of a tree snickering loudly.

“How good is she?” One of the boys called loudly to Fitz and Simmons.

Both stopped in unison and turned. “What did you just say mate?” Fitz asked raising his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side a bit.

“You heard me,” the boy laughing audibly. “How good is innocent little Simmons is bed? We know you’ve been getting some of that Fitzy.”

“Oh why don’t you just shut up ass hole!” Fitz spat back, his fists clutching tightly at his sides. He could see Jemma blushing out of the corner of his eye. No one was gonna talk about his best friend like that. She wasn’t a piece of meat.

“Fitz just ignore them, they just want to get a rise out of you.”

“Well it’s working,” Fitz growled baring his teeth. He felt Jemma’s hand grab hold of his arm. She began to try her best to pull him away. But Fitz would not be moved.

“Oh come on Fitz! We all know you’ve got the hots for each other,” said another of the young men. “Can you just fuck already? Then you could tell us about that hit body she’s hiding under all those clothes.”

That was when Fitz snapped. He dropped the bag full of his books, from his shoulder and began to march toward the small group of boys. “Don’t you dare talk about her like that!”

“Fitz no,” Jemma said catching hold of the back of his sweater. “Just leave them! I don’t care!”

Fitz turned to face his best friend. How did she just brush this off? “But I care Simmons and so should you! No one should talk about you like that!”

She looked slightly taken aback by the words as a small smile spread across her lips. “Fitz, please just let them be. Come with me and we’ll get started on out project.” She bright brown eyes pleaded with him not to start a fight.

He shook with rage as he glanced back the group male students. He wanted to give each of them several good punches to the face. But then Fitz looked back towards Jemma. He sighed and then stiffly took her hand and allowed himself to be led back to dorms.

Once they were in Jemma’s dorm room Fitz felt himself relax a bit. Plopping down on her bed he said, “I’m sorry about those guys Jem.”

She shrugged and shaking her head. “They’re just stupid males that only think about sex. It’s not the first time they’ve said stuff like that to me. I just ignore them.”  
Fitz sat bolt upright. “What? They’ve done that before?”

Jemma sat down next to Fitz and place her gentle hand on his shoulder. “Fitz it’s okay-.”

“Jemma! It is most certainly not!” Why did Jemma not understand how angry he was? The way they had talked about his best friend was in not in anyway okay. “Jemma if they ever say stuff like that to you again, I want you to tell me.”

Then Jemma did something that paralyzed him. She leaned forward across the bed to press a gentle kiss to his slightly stubbly cheek. Then Jemma sat back and smiled at him, her hand still on his shoulder. “Thanks for looking out for me Fitz.”

His mouth had dropped open slightly as he starred back at her. His best friend had just kissed his cheek, and that simple kiss had made his heart race. Her lips were so soft and had felt nice against his face.

But why had her kiss affected him like this? They were just friends after all. “Of course Jem,” he nodded trying to ignore the hard pounding in his chest. “You know I’d do anything for you.”


	2. New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma can't stop thinking about Fitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "All these new feelings are scaring me."

It had been a month since Jemma had kissed Fitz’s cheek. Since then she had hardly thought about anything else. Why on earth had she leaned over and pressed her lips to Fitz’s stubbly cheek? Jemma could hardly focus on classes anymore. All she could think about was Fitz and his face. How had she never noticed how amazing his eyes were? She was probably just thankful for the way he had looked after her that day. But why would that cause her to think more and more about kissing him?

Jemma would often find her mind wandering as she sat next to him as they studied or ate. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her. But why? He was her best friend. Best friends didn’t do things like that.

It was during one of their late night study sessions that Jemma’s mind had begun to wander again. They sat on Fitz’s bed across from one other. Jemma was supposed to be reading and taking notes, but instead she was watching Fitz’s fingers, as he worked on a new machine. What would it be like to have those fingers caress her? Would they be firm or gentle? Would he even like touching her like that? It was true she was no ugly duckling, but would he ever consider her in _that_ way.

As Jemma starred down and watched his hands work, her breath seemed to catch in her throat. _Come on Jemma snap out of this. He’s just your best friend and that’s all._ Her head bowed once again to her chemistry book. But she couldn’t focus on the words in front of her. Not when those gorgeous strong hands were so near her legs.

“Jemma could you pass me the small screw driver please?” Fitz asked holding out a hand to her, as he leaned against the headboard of the bed.

She jumped slightly as she was drawn out of her thoughts and then leaned over to his bag, which was on the floor. From it she drew the tool that Fitz had asked for. But as soon as she turned to face him once again she froze.

Fitz sat there starring at her with his mouth slightly ajar. He was looking at her in a way he never had before. His eyes seemed to be slowly traveling down her body. His tongue moved slowly across his lips, which looked dry.

Jemma trembled under those blue eyes. Was he thinking..? Could be possibly be thinking of her the way she had been thinking of him? “Fitz?”

His blue eyes moved back up to meet her brown ones. Then something came over her, and before Jemma knew it she was straddling Fitz’s legs. Then her lips were on his and then his tongue was in her mouth. She grabbed hold of his curls and tilted his head back slightly so she could press her body closer against his.

Fitz’s hands traveled up underneath her shirt and rested on the clasp of her bra. This caused her to gasp into his mouth. “Fitz,” she moaned.

This seemed to jolt him out of the haze that they had fallen into. Fitz drew back, resting his head against the wall breathing heavily. He gulped loudly and said, “Jemma what just…”

“I’m not exactly sure,” Jemma replied trying to catch her breath. “But I- I liked it.” She giggled as she saw a smile spread across Fitz’s face. “You did?” He asked raising his eyebrows looking confused, but pleased.

Jemma nodded vigorously find her eyes traveling back down to his lips. “I wouldn’t mind if we kept going for a bit. Would- would you want that?”

“Hell yes,” Fitz whispered. Then using those marvelous hands, which he placed on her hips, he pulled her back towards him causing Jemma to gasp. “You look nervous,” Fitz said hesitantly.

“I can’t deny it. All these feelings are scaring me a bit. They’re so new… I _am_ nervous. A few moments ago we were simply best friends, but now…”

Fitz nodded reassuringly. “I’m nervous too. But let’s just think of this as an experiment. There are-.” He stumbled over his words a bit. “Feelings between us that we didn’t realize were there. So, we can explore and just see where it goes. How does that sound?”

Jemma beamed down at Fitz as her hands moved back into his soft curls. “That sounds just wonderful.”


End file.
